gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Freemode in GTA Online
Freemode acts as the sandbox for the multiplayer of Grand Theft Auto V; Grand Theft Auto Online. Freemode has been greatly expanded upon since Grand Theft Auto IV s multiplayer. Description Unlike Grand Theft Auto V, GTA Online does not have a fixed storyline and allows the GTA Online player to do what they please. The map remains unchanged, however to provide the player with things to do, is now full of much more than just hotspot locations and important places. Jobs dominate the map, appearing as blue icons. Jobs allow the player to start or participate in lobby races, deathmatches, contact missions and much more. Freemode Missions Many freemode jobs are available, particularly in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto Online. In the original version, events may randomly occur during freemode, they are not available in the enhanced version of GTA Online as of the Freemode Events Update: *Simeon's High Priority vehicles *Lester's Assassinations *Distract Cops *Aircraft Takedown *Destroy Vehicle Target *Online Armored Trucks *Crate Drops ''Freemode Events Update'' The Freemode Events Update for GTA Online adds official modes known as "Freemode Events" alongside "Freemode Challenges". These events occur every 6 in-game hours and are open for all players to participate in. The After Hours update added the new and only Freemode Event added from an update aside from the Freemode Events Update: Business Battles. ''Organizations'' and Motorcycle Clubs The Executives and Other Criminals adds Organization Work and Challenges. These missions can be started when the player is a CEO/VIP of an Organization and are accessible through SecuroServ in the Interaction Menu. The missions will be available for all players in session to participate in. More missions were added to Organization Work in the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony and Import/Export updates. The Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update adds Special Cargo missions. These are again freemode missions which can only be started when owning a Warehouse and Office to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting special cargo to store and sell, while other players in session have the option of destroying the crates. The Bikers update adds Motorcycle Club Work and Challenges. These are structured similarly to Organization Work but can only be started when the player is registered as a President of a Motorcycle Club and are available to start through the Motorcycle Club option in the Interaction Menu. The missions will be available for all players in session to participate in. As well as Club Work and Challenges, the update also adds Clubhouse Contracts which can be started when owning a Clubhouse. These are structured similarly to VIP Work and are also Freemode Missions. Owning businesses allow the players to have the option to Resupply their businesses through missions, where the players are tasked to steal supplies from a gang or location and deliver them to the business, while the other players not in the MC have the option to destroy their supplies. The Import/Export update adds Vehicle Cargo missions and new VIP Work. Vehicle Cargo missions are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Vehicle Warehouse and Office to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting vehicle cargo to store and sell, while other players in session have the option of stealing the vehicle and deliver it either to the Vehicle Warehouse or to the closest police station for $5.000 GTA$. The Gunrunning update adds Supply missions. These are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Bunker to start them from. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting supplies to store and make stock from, while other players in session can destroy the Supplies or Weapons. The Smuggler's Run update adds Air Freight Cargo missions. These are structured similarly to Special Cargo missions and can only be started when owning a Hangar. In these missions, the player has the task of collecting Cargo to store and sell, while other players in session can destroy the Cargo or steal it from them. The Doomsday Heist update adds Preparation missions. These act as preparation for Heist Setups towards the Doomsday Heist but are freemode missions, meaning players outside of the organization can intervene. They can only be started when hosting The Doomsday Heist and owning a Facility. Like Special Cargo, Vehicle Cargo, Air Freight Cargo, Supplies and Business Supplies, other players in the session have the ability to destroy and/or steal Heist Prep Equipment from other players and, if owning a Facility, deliver it to their personal vehicle, and can be used for heist progress. It should be noted that delivering Heist Prep Equipment stolen from other players to the Facility will reset the Doomsday Heist Challenge progress. The After Hours update adds Nightclub Management missions. These allow to increase the popularity of players' Nightclub. There's a chance that in between these, celebrities might appear as a VIP to collect and to bring to the nightclub. Players can also book a DJ for $100.000 GTA$ and have to do a one-time only mission, available DJs are Solomun, Tale of Us, Dixon and The Black Madonna. Destroying other people's nightclub promotion missions will increase your nightclub's popularity. Players that are owners of a Terrorbyte can launch businesses resupply or source missions from anywhere on the map once the specific business-related app is hacked.